


Papieros (Cigarette)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bored Jim, Cigarettes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Smoking, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Papieros i Jim nie są dobrymi przyjaciółmi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cigarette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636314) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Jim nie palił. To dziwne, ale mu to nie pasowało. Kiedy Sebastian palił, Moriarty otwierał okna, nie mogąc znieść tego zapachu. Jim miał różne alternatywy na swoją nudę, ale papieros się do nich nie zaliczał. A przynajmniej, nie dym.

Sebastian wielokrotnie szukał potem swojej paczki, ponieważ Moriarty zabawiał się, chowając ją. Z kolei czasem, Jim podkradał mu papierosa i przypalał blondyna albo przykładał papierosa do własnego języka. Moran natychmiast go powstrzymywał. Podekscytowany i niemogący skupić się na pracy, strzelał do ścian.

Od tamtej pory, Sebastian myśli o rzuceniu palenia.


End file.
